


Uneventful Morning

by riceufairy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, ONGSUNG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceufairy/pseuds/riceufairy
Summary: a usual morning about living together with your lover





	Uneventful Morning

**Author's Note:**

> an ongsung short fic nobody asked for

It's a sunny Sunday morning. Kicking the sheets and the resting leg over his hips, Jisung pulled his phone to his face and looked at the time cursing himself why does he have to wake up early on his precious day off.

 

He grunts to himself, threw his phone on the bed before turning to watch the face of the man beside him. Jisung smiled as he unconsciously trace the adorable lines formed between his knotted brows and his hands trails down to his cute nose. His eyes darts to the little moles on his left cheek and his hand automatically traces them in a small triangle. A hand caught his and the man beside him let out a soft chuckle.

 

"Jisung is whipped," Seongwu teased in a raspy voice. The raven haired man opens his eyes meeting Jisung's eyes as he intertwine their hands together before peppering kisses on the older man's knuckles.

 

"Yeah, I do." Jisung instantly confess. "Well, it's mostly about your face." Seongwu chuckles, not believing his words and leaned over to give him a short kiss. It's been years ever since they wake up next to each other but this is something that doesn't change.

 

Seongwu stretched his hands to Jisung's face nonchalantly removing those pesky mucus on his lover's eyes. "It's a Sunday. Let's sleep in some more." Seongwu whispered as he puts his legs over Jisung's leg.

 

Jisung points at their window. "Look, the weather is nice. Let's air out our sheets and help me clean the house."

 

Seongwu groans, pouts his lips that Jisung just peck a kiss because he looks cute. "Love, it's like... 5 in the morning." Seongwu whines.

 

Jisung rolled from the bed, pulled their comforter and Seongwu was left curling like a fetus in the middle of their bed. "It's already 6." he corrects him. "Come on, love. Get your ass up." he said struggling on pulling their sheets because of this overly grown baby on the bed.

 

Seongwu successfully out of the bed a few minutes of nagging and tugging the sheets with a kiss. They both air out their covers before having their coffee and tea while silently kicking each other lightly under the table.

 

"Do our laundry." Jisung sips on his tea while looking straight at Seongwu who almost snorts out his coffee. "Just pop it in the washer. I already washed our undies yesterday." Seongwu gave him a horrid look. "I hand washed them. Your undies." Jisung spelled it out to him.

 

Seongwu smirked. "You hand washed them?" Jisung nods with his brows raised. "What a pervert."

 

Jisung kicked him hard on his shin and the latter barely dodged his feet. "Do them, okay?"

 

"Of course, love." Seongwu gave him a sweet smile. His eyes curving like crescents and his nose scrunch while giving Jisung some flying kisses.

 

Jisung was doing their dishes when he heard Seongwu shouts from their laundry area. "What?" he turned off the faucet and leaned his back.

 

Seongwu's head pops out from the doorway. "We're out of detergent." he said. "But it's enough for now."

 

"I can buy later." He continue washing their plates and cups in peace while listing down in his head the things he needed to buy later, when he heard a shutter sound.

 

And another one.

 

Jisung glanced to his side and saw Seongwu squatting few steps behind him holding a camera pointing at the older.

 

"Love if you have time to play around, just give me a hand." Jisung tried not to sigh.

 

"Look over here." Seongwu directs as if Jisung didn't say anything. "Love, love, look at me." he called repeatedly after Jisung chose to ignore him. Still Jisung ignored his persistent calls.

 

Seongwu stood up, pats his behind and stood closely behind Jisung poking his sides, tickling him. Jisung didn't try to react at first but he's really ticklish. "Yah! Seongwu, stop!" he screamed while dodging his lover's hands. He turned around holding a landle on his hand ready to fight and Seongwu just held up his camera once more and all he can hear is the continuous sound of his shutter.

 

"Ack!" Seongwu shouts in pain when his back hits the kitchen counter while backing up to avoid Jisung armed with a ladle.

 

Jisung burst into a fit of laughter witnessing what happened before mimicking how his lover hits the counter animatedly. Seongwu puts down his camera. "It hurts." he winced in pain as he rubs his hurt back.

 

The older stopped laughing because Seongwu looks hurt a lot. "Does it hurt?" he asks, concerned. Takes off his gloves and rubs Seongwu's back.

 

The raven-haired pouts and nods a bit, face scrunched in pain. "Maybe you should kiss it better." Jisung rolled his eyes. "On my lips."

 

"Did your lips bumped on the counter?" Jisung squeezed both his cheeks with one hand making him pout like a duckling but still kissed his lips.

 

"Ah, my back feels better." he sigh, stretching his arms upwards. "Let's go out later." he said out of nowhere.

 

Jisung nods before going back to the sink. He really planned on going outside because he needs to go to the groceries. He won't carry those heavy bags by himself. And besides, Seongwu doesn't let him drive around. "After you finished with our laundry."

 

"Let's go on a date. I wanna take pictures." he said randomly, blatantly ignoring what the older just said.

 

"Aren't you tired?" Jisung asked as he heard another set of shutter sounds. Seongwu is a photographer, owns a studio, works six days a week after getting acknowledge on the field and sometimes attends lectures to teach photography stuff.

 

Arms wrap around Jisung's waist and Seongwu rests his chin on his shoulder. "Not gonna get tired on taking photos of the love of my life."

 

Jisung felt queasy and felt his face heated up before chuckling to hide his embarrassment. "Know what?" Seongwu hummed as a reply. "It's a good thing that you're handsome that it's acceptable for you to say something as cheesy as that."

 

Seongwu giggled. "I know, right?" he said not denying the handsome part.

 

A loud buzz from the laundry area interrupted their cheesy time and Seongwu groaned and burrows his head on the base of Jisung's neck. "Hey love, our clothes."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry that it was short.
> 
> comments are highly appreciated. drop here or on my cc (please drop it here lol)


End file.
